De regalo, un Jazmin
by MigLi-san
Summary: Para él, otro día mas, otro de esos días negando el anhelo hacia el albino, otro año más. Pero no siempre el destino se queda estático, este cumpleaños...Sería diferente. [One-shot; Dedicado este 29 de Agosto al cumpleaños de Reiji Sakamaki; ReijixSubaru]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, así que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece puramente a la companía Rejet, solo los uso para mi diversión y lo único que es obra mía es esta historia de mi pervertida mente, quien lo imaginaria, un otome siendo yaoi...Dios.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relacion hombre por hombre** , si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leíste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

* * *

Lo necesitaba. Mas allá de toda la lógica en la que el mundo se basa, yo solo estaba rigiéndome por el sentimentalismo.

Y es que nunca me quedó bien eso...Ya saben, ese mundo "rosa", lleno promesas, dulzura y el mundo de fantasía que tarde o temprano cae. Y cuando lo hace, se derrumba mas allá de ese mundo, se desmorona hasta aquello que conocías antes de amar. Y todo falta.

Bueno, o así leí en los tantos libros de mi biblioteca. O así vi como experimentos a gran escala, a los humanos y sus romances...Cuando prometen "Para siempre" aun teniendo en cuenta la existencia de la inminente muerte. Por suerte, ubicándome a un nivel muy superior a ellos, esa palabra de tanto peso para cualquier mortal a mi solo me hace cosquillas. Es una brisa con sonoridad baja que pasa por mis oídos y yo simplemente la ignoro. Los vampiros no oímos el sonido de la palabra "Muerte", es más, casi no la comprendemos. ¿O todo lo contrario?, quien sabe, decimos que la forma de amor mas pura es muriendo...Pero otras simplemente nos jactamos de la inmortalidad como arma de galardeo.

Hoy es un día especial...O eso creemos todos. Sinceramente no, no lo es, al menos no para un vampiro. Aun así, en días como estos, cuando a ellos les toca, se celebra. Comida especial, decoración especial, objetos especiales...Y la palabra especial ronda por toda la mansión dejando una sensación de semi-estabilidad. Como que todo saldrá bien, no como esos tormentosos días en que alguna de mis reliquias debe pagar el precio de la torpeza de cierta persona, o animal. O esos en los que no puedo dormir por los gemidos que provoca el lujurioso en alguna mujer. También cuando los gritos de histeria junto con un oso de felpa aparecen quejándose en los momentos mas inoportunos...Entre otros días, muchos días.

Pero me alejo del relato...Volviendo al tema que me compete contar. Amor y día especial. Muy cliché ¿Verdad?, si, pienso lo mismo. Bueno, no es tan cliché contar que yo, a pesar de mi refinamiento y reconocimiento de límites morales, he caído en lo mas bajo de la depravación...O del ridiculo. Preferiría enfatizar "Ridículo" por sobre todas las palabras en el diccionario. Porque eso es el amor, ridículo. Se que escupir esto con un tono enfadado dentro de mi cabeza no va a cambiar mucho la situación de mi corazón, si es que lo tengo, claro. Necesito desahogar esto, a veces, hablar sobre estas cosas es un canal liberador, como un cable a tierra que facilita el proceso de descarga eléctrica.

Pero, como siempre que formulo mis hipótesis, o procedo a decir sucesos, no voy a ir directo a todos los puntos...Preferiría rebobinar. Rebobinar al día especial.

Hoy.

Bueno, veintinueve de agosto...Hay otros meses, como Noviembre, Mayo...Pero este mes debía tocarme a mi. Si, ese apático día en que no sabes si cantar, mirar o aplaudir. Sentir felicidad de avanzar o la amargura de que el tiempo se marcha sin más. Aunque claro, eso en el caso de los humanos...Mi tiempo es infinito, tengo la disposición de quitarme toda duda, tener milenios para investigar, y demás actividades. ¿Algún día me aburriré?, espero no caer en esa desventura. Y es que eso es, un año más de mi vida.

Un cumpleaños.

Como podría ser el tuyo.

El de alguno de mis hermanos.

Hoy estaba muy desalentado, ya de muy temprano en la mañana. Me había levantado y algo me estaba arrastrando hacia una especie de aburrimiento constante, repentino e injustificado. Mejor tarde que nunca, hallé el porque a ese sentir, pero eso va mas adelante detallado, o quizá decida no decirlo. La cuestión fue que hice todo lo que me apetecía y era obligatorio hacer. Cumplí mi ejemplar rol cuidando, limpiando y atendiendo la mansión. Luego subí nuevamente a mi habitación y leí un nuevo libro. Era de romance, ese género que no está asociado conmigo de ninguna manera. Si buscamos palabras en mi cerebro encontraremos cientas, miles...Pero no "Romance", esa no está almacenada para ser comprendida en ningún lugar de él. Bueno, eso era al menos hasta hace un año.

Si, un año. A veces me sigo preguntando como sucedió, e incluso -aunque costandome mucho- puedo afirmar que me ha llegado a intrigar mas que mis actuales experimentos. Contestarme esa interrogante se ha vuelto demasiado primordial.

Y este es al punto que busco llegar. Por esto estaba diciendo "Depravación" y "Ridículo". ¿Enamorarse de ese ser?, ¿Porque?, ¿En que me basé para hacerlo?, era como un pequeño animal enjaulado, una bestia sin modales revoloteando en busca de vaya a saber uno que. Era y es esa especie de persona extraña que habla tergiversado. Entenderlo es como intentar buscar una solución a los grandes misterios de la ciencia. Incluso aunque aumentara la graduación de mis lentes no podría dilucidar si sonríe, o no lo hace. Y eso no me importa, no soy de esos románticos que buscan ver a su pareja -o como quiera llamarsele a esa persona indicada- sonreír. Es demasiado esfuerzo, hasta egoísta, uno busca ver a esa persona sonreír por decisión y deseo propio, por satisfacción personal de ver al otro feliz. ¿Y si no quiere estar feliz?. Bueno, por eso hablaba de que no quiero su sonrisa, aun así, sigue siendo bello. Es muy incómodo, hasta extraño reconocer a algo que no es mi vajilla como bello. Pero es innegable, aunque me lo planteé mil veces no puedo dar una negativa a mi reciente afirmación. Mire por donde se mire lo rodea un aura de delicadeza, cual jazmín, dejando su esencia a cada paso. Y ahí residen mas dudas...Como un animal enjaulado deja ese rastro tan sutil pero impregnado en donde quiera que esté, con esa fragilidad es algo que me tiene fascinado. Un contraste tan poderoso que llamó mi atención. Fue todo tan rápido y extraño que mi siempre calmo y frió cerebro no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo bien. Y para cuando quise darme cuenta ya le estaba dando la segunda mirada, aquella que me haría entrar en el bucle, en el circulo vicioso e infinito de ojos atraídos por ese ser. Mi mirada ya no era mía, era suya, y eso fue un detonante a plantearme muchas cosas. Como el porqué no lo había visto antes. Porque fue que una persona tan detallista y analítica como yo no pudo ver esa gema sin pulir desde antes.

Si no explico bien esto, no se me entenderá, y por eso me extiendo tanto sobre el tema. Porque lo mas extraño de todo esto, es mi reacción ante la gema, el ser enjaulado, la bestia, la viva imagen de un jazmín. Si, no puedo tocarlo, no puedo mancharlo.

No.

En este lugar él es la misma imagen de la gentileza. Podrá destrozar como un huracán todo a su paso, siendo hasta temido por todos, hasta mal interpretado. Pero sigue siendo el cálido ser que describí con antelación, esa persona amable y de la cual al principio solo buscaba su admiración. ¿Como ensuciar con mis manos algo que sólo hallaré una vez?, no puedo arriesgar ese uno por ciento y tirar todo. No puedo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos. Mas allá de no querer corroerlo, el problema es que yo no quiero cambiar. ¿Porque?, yo investigo experimentos, cambiando las formulas, pero a mi mismo no quiero cambiarme, no preciso investigarme en otras facetas.

Yo así estoy bien. La excelencia y elegancia alcanzadas ahora mismo son todo lo que preciso. Por eso, en vez de ser el coleccionista de siempre, como con la frágil vajilla, lo miro, no lo colecciono. Lo observo en su hábitat natural y que viva, que viva como quiera. No es esto mencionado con ánimos de insinuar que el es un show y yo un mero espectador, pero es la situación actual, la cual no puedo detallar de otra manera que no sea esta.

Hoy tocaron mi puerta, en ese trecho horario en que había subido a mi cuarto a leer esa novela. Era mi hermano, el lujurioso que traía humanas de todas partes del mundo, de todas las edades y etcétera, porque si me pusiera a detallar todas las que trae...Un milenio transcurriría. Me había dicho que baje, que estaba todo descontrolado y se precisaba a alguien responsable para solucionarlo.

Obviamente quien mejor que yo para eso.

Algunas veces me agota ocupar ese rol, porque quiero variar, porque necesito no preocuparme de las cosas. Pero luego recuerdo que son una linea constante y lo olvido, reprimo esos deseos de renovar a Sakamaki Reiji.

Bajé, con toda la envidiable serenidad de la que soy capaz y seguí a Raito. Me guió hasta la sala donde preparo las cenas mensuales que conozco como la palma de mi mano, o como yo en general. Abrió la puerta con su usual galantería, mientras su risa habitual resonó por mis oídos en unos desiveles distintos, sugiriendo picardía. Parpadeé analizando que podría estar ocurriendo. Lo lógico sería creer que tras esa puerta un batalla campal se estaba haciendo presente. Quizá la Tercera Guerra Mundial se estaba gestando y ya era imparable. Demasiado tarde y no habrían aliados, seria un todos contra todos por el poderío del mundo. Dejé de divagar en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

El olor a dulce me invadió inmediatamente, sin previo aviso. La vista en cambio, debió focalizar varias veces para notar la desarmada y colorida torta llena de caramelos de arcoiris de distintos colores que la intentaban recubrir en un desesperado esfuerzo por quedar decente. Esa torta en cuanto decoración se refería estaba pidiendo a gritos que la maten de una buena vez, o que alejaran todos los espejos de inmediato. La decoración de el lugar era tan brusca...Si, definitivamente no me tardó mucho el nivel de raciocinio para saber quien la había echo. Con solo decir que los clavos que sostenían pancartas de felicitaciones por el día estaban clavados al punto de hacer que la pintura se descascare, y como partes del techo donde estaban colgados adornos estaban rotas no hacia ni falta decir el nombre de esa causa-consecuencia. El odiado, bueno para nada, estaba inclinado y recostado sobre la silla. Bueno, no esperaba que haga nada, solo bufé para mis adentros con una risa histérica y mi fachada se encargó de ignorarlo tal como había decidido. Podríamos decir que un atisbo de sonrisa salio a flote por el "honorable", aunque mal presentado gesto. Me acerqué a la cabecera de la enorme y hermosa mesa que poseemos y de la cual estoy orgulloso de poseer. Todos fueron a sus correspondientes lugares y me cantaron el tan obvio "Feliz cumpleaños". Todos mis hermanos cantan bien, incluso el vago ese deplorable. Esta vez solo decía un "Si, si, feliz cumpleaños...Ah, feliz cumpleaños", mientras bostezaba. Dos voces resaltaban haciendo bailar mis tímpanos, la de Shu y otra, el agua en el oasis. Esa melodiosa voz que solo sabia gritar...Pero como si ese fuera su regalo, como si supiera que le estaba prestando total atención a el, comenzó a cantar como un melodioso demonio. Compararlo con un ángel en mi posición seria totalmente absurdo. El era de esos demonios amables, de esas bestias con un rugido seductor, atrayente. Una criatura peligrosa.

Atraerme era peligroso.

Esa voz, esa voz...Era un llamado.

Bueno, así lo interpretó en aquel entonces mi ofuscado cerebro. Solo estaba cantando, y mis divagues habían vuelto a surtir su tan conocido efecto. El telón se cerró, y las voces se fueron apagando, dando paso a los aplausos. Hice lo que haría en cualquier ocasión, ver y escuchar, luego, soplé la vela. Un deseo, como si estuviera loco usé aquel mito de humanos, lo intenté. ¿Ese era yo?, me resultaba imposible creer que estaba pidiendo un deseo mientras soplaba una vela. Me quedaban dos deseos.

Que se me acerque, que se me acerque, que se me acerque.

Lo repetí, como hechizo en libro de conjuros en las películas de fantasía. Un deseo, multiplicado por tres es lo que produje, con mi inconsciente traicionándome. Suspiré, después de todo nadie tendría porque enterarse que yo, había echo tal extraño acto. Solo eso había pedido, que él siga el hilo rojo del destino y tome rumbo a mi dirección. Entonces, acordándome de mi parentesco con el, y que tenia otros cinco compartiendo el mismo rol, una duda cruzó mi mente. La expresé, fingiendo un tanto de indiferencia como para no desviarme de mi personalidad.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió esto?- Pregunté.

Todos se miraron entre sí, o eso creí unos minutos. Solo uno, solo ese estaba mirando fijamente a uno de mis hermanos, Shu, aun apoyado con su indiferencia aplastando a la mía, miraba fijamente a Subaru. Este, con un sonrojo miraba el pastel. ¿El lo había planeado?, quise reír, porque era de no creerse. Quizá Shu inventaba una falacia para ponerme a prueba, o algo así. Aunque no le veía los beneficios que le traería cometer eso. Mucho menos veía que tuviera energías para esforzarse a mentir.

-¡Deja de mirarme fijamente que lo noto desde aquí!, tsk...

-¿Has sido tu, Subaru?- Mi incredulidad se podría notar girando todo el planeta tierra.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, creando ese gesto que tan bien conocí en este año de observación. El pelo cayendo llovido sobre sus teñidas mejillas, enmarcando su rostro pálido y de apariencia suave. Los hombros encogidos, y esas manos grandes, capaces de destruir todo a su paso.

-Tu siempre nos haces los cumpleaños ¿No?, entonces, pensé, que podría hacer lo mismo...

Quizá fue en vano pedir el deseo, quizá esto es todo lo que nos podríamos acercar el uno al otro. La fuerza gravitacional de la tierra dejó de hacer efecto en mi dejándome volar, sentí satisfacción y al mismo tiempo una enorme pena conmigo mismo. Solo eso obtendría tal vez de él, y conformarme con eso como lo estaba haciendo, sin probar a mas era una perdida de oportunidades, era renunciar a mis propias reglas de conseguir lo que quiero. No sabia si estar agradecido, o que mejor nunca hubiese tenido ese gesto. Conocer este nuevo sentimiento llamado "Incertidumbre" no era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y aun así no podía renunciar a la calidez que me brindaba al mismo tiempo. Kanato miraba la torta con tanto amor y deseo que dio pie a comenzar con la celebración y comer en armonía, un gran regalo por cierto. En parte le agradecí su apuro por comer ya que me quitó de mi ensimismamiento repentino. Cuando pregunté quien había elaborado el pastel se me dio como respuesta el mismo nombre: Subaru, con asistente incluido: Kanato. La sorpresa seguramente se habrá echo evidente en mi rostro porque en el fondo sentí que no pude ocultarla lo suficientemente bien y me conocía bastante para saber que así había sido. La alegría que sentía era bastante enorme, lo suficiente como para hacerme prestar especial atención a no desmostar nada de lo que surcaba internamente en mi. Todo terminó en su correspondiente paz, como debería ser siempre pero nunca sucede exceptuando estos casos. Ayudé con la limpieza y restauración del orden para luego ir al jardín, un poco de aire fresco me limpiaría estos confusos pensamientos.

Los jazmines me hacían recordarlo con mucha potencia, haciéndome creer que después de todo no había sido buena idea ir allí. Pero ya era tarde para retirarse, y me embebí en el éxtasis de mi mano desnuda rozando los pétalos y mi nariz cautivada por su tan exquisito olor. Hasta que esa esencia se confundió con otra, ¿Con otra?, era la misma, pero con esa perfecta sutileza sugestiva. Volteé, ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos, mirándome con esos ojos rojos. Lo miré unos segundos, luego las flores allí presentes me fueron mejor distracción de mis impulsos reprimidos.

Impulsos como tirarlo sobre las flores, intentando no confundirlo con ellas y hacerlo mio. Mancharlo, con mis desnudas manos recorriendo sus pétalos, uno por uno. Deshojarlo, quedarme con su virgen esencia.

Mis pensamientos habían adquirido tal rumbo profundo que quedé en un estado de ensoñación, embebido en las sensaciones imaginarias de poseerlo debajo mio. Hasta que la salvación tocó mi puerta sacándome de ese mundo en donde no me convenía estar a la hora de tener compania cerca.

Pero eso que creía salvación, solo fue un pozo mas profundo. Un jazmín estaba tocando mis labios. No en el sentido metafórico, si no literalmente. El albino me había acercado una flor a los labios, rozándola a su paso muy suavemente. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa que no pude retener, para luego volver a mi estado original de seriedad con connotaciones responsables. Lo miré, preguntándole que estaba haciendo, o que trataba de hacer con esa repentina acción sacada de las novelas mas melosas jamás relatadas.

-No, las rosas no quedan bien contigo. Planeaba regalarte una pero...Tsk, no es que muera por regalar algo, es un gesto necesario, digo...¿Habrá algo que pueda regalarte?

Me miró, hasta con esa ingenuidad que ninguno de nosotros cinco poseía, que solo el podía alcanzar. Su cabeza ladeada, la mano aun extendida con el jazmín rozándome. Cierto, las rosas no quedaban bien conmigo...Quizá si tiñeras una de violeta, o negro...Por eso no podría corromper ese blanco jazmín junto a mi, porque no me quedaría bien, porque se rompería en mis manos. Sonreí, decidiendo o mas bien haciéndolo mientras el impulso ya había ganado. La duda en mi hermano creció aun mas, entonces, como una representación esta vez abstracta, besé al jazmín y lo sostuve. Mi mano por sobre la suave mano de Subaru estaba en paz, mientras mis labios rozaban ese pétalo milagro de la naturaleza. Mi extremidad sintió como la del animal enjaulado se tensó debajo suyo casi al instante. Los nervios lo recorrían y no hacia falta ser muy observador para notarlo.

-Subaru- Llamé su atención. -Gracias por el regalo.

Los ojos le brillaron. Retiró la mano con el jazmín a una velocidad sorprendente que me hacia querer investigar a fondo como logró alcanzarla. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y la luna no hacia nada mas que resaltar aún mas su hermoso color jugandole en contra a mi tan alabado autocontrol. Todo su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante mi atenta mirada de manera exagerada. Y entonces supuse que me había propasado, que precisaba tomar distancia para no asustarlo aun mas. Un rechazo directo no es lo que quería y mucho menos mal interpretaciones. Aunque buena razón tendría al mal pensar mis actos. Bajé la mano hacia el pasto, ya que ambos estábamos agachados frente al arbusto de jazmines.

Entonces, como un relámpago empecé a creer en el romance, en el para siempre y en todas esas promesas echas para perderse o perdurar en el tiempo. Miré esa mano, que no creía mía pero así era. Sostenida por la bestia, quien usaba su delicadeza con maestría. Quien me encerraba en mi propio juego. Se acercó, y me robó un fugaz beso, un roce de labios tan efímero como mi respiración, la cual trataba de controlar para que vuelva, para que no escape de mi y me deje vivir el momento. Comprobé la existencia de un corazón en mi cuerpo. Mis labios querían mas, deseaban ese suave contacto como si fuera una dosis de vida extra. Se tapó la boca, y antes de que pueda sacar estadísticas o probabilidades, siquiera una pregunta mínima, escapó, corriendo.

Había dejado la flor en el pasto, la recogí.

La felicidad me llamó, y ese día pude llamarlo especial en verdad por primera vez.

No, Subaru no era como un jazmín...Era una nueva flor, la supremacía de la belleza a la cual ningún nombre podría quedarle bien, ninguno lograría retratar todas esas sensaciones.

Si, hoy fue un muy buen cumpleaños.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

No me maten.

"¿ Y Migli porque no actualizas "Me enseñas a amar"?, no se, pero quizá se lo pregunten, la respuesta es sencilla.

A pesar de que dije que el colegio no afectaría en mi escritura, así fue. Y me contradijo, y bueno...Aparte se que mi negación oculta me dice "No, si lo continuas terminará el fic".

Espero les agrade este one-shot, fue creado en plena madrugada, y me di cuenta que de reiji no tengo casi imágenes, pobre hombre dejado de lado.

¿Revs?, saben que siempre me motivan.

Sayo~

 **PD:** Seguiré promocionando mi fic "Aburrimiento de una noche" RaitoxAzusa hard porque me lo siguen ignorando...

 **Link:** www punto fanficion punto com barra s/ 1095109 /1/ Aburrimiento-de-una-noche (Quiten espacios y ya).


End file.
